my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Hero Academy
Atlas Hero Academy is a hero academy located in Denver, Colorado in the United States. It is a prestigious academy that creates some of the best heroes in America. It is often referred to as the U.A. of America. History The Atlas Hero Academy was founded in 1990 by a man named Nathaniel Cyrus, more commonly known as his hero name Atlas. While a young hero, Atlas visited U.A. High in Japan and was inspired. He wanted a powerful hero school in his own country, one that would create great heroes. He started Atlas Academy as a small school building, only allowing the best of the best and training his students incredibly hard. He only allowed a small amount of students at any given time, wanting them to prove themselves as true heroes. Eventually, more and more people wanted to join this academy, but he refused to allow just anyone to join. Eventually his close friends encouraged him to allow more students, while telling him he can still allow only the best of the best. The school expanded and the fierce entrance exam was created. Those that passed with flying colors were celebrated and worked hard, while the students who ranked lower were often forgotten about. Atlas passed away from sickness when he was 54 years old and the school went to his young son, Carson (20) who wishes to continue his father's incredible school as well as taking his place as the hero Atlas. Atlas Staff Coming soon Atlas Students Coming soon Classes Department of Heroes Students learn to become heroes following a vigorous and unforgiving curriculum. These students are trained to become the greatest heroes they can be, eventually being able to use their Quirks in public spaces and train under Pro Heroes. The highest ranking students will go into Classes A or B, while the students who barely passed the entrance exam go into Class C. Department of General Education Students who failed, or weren't quite good enough for the hero courses are often placed into a general studies course. These students, while not being trained on the hero track, receive an incredible education and are set up for future possibilities. If a general education student shows exemplary skill, dedication and drive they may be moved into a hero course. These students are in class D, E and F. Department of Support These students are focused on creating and inventing devices to help out heroes on the battlefield. They have countless tools and resources at their hands to create incredible things for their hero course counterparts. These students are in classes G and H Department of Business This small selection of students focus on the business side of the hero world. They learn about founding and managing a hero agency. They learn hands-on with hero agencies. Due to the small amount of students wanting this track, all business students are placed in Class I Locations Main Building Coming soon Campus *'Dormitories' - All students live on campus in dormitories. Different classes have different buildings. The A, B and C hero classes reside in Zeus Hall, Poseidon Hall and Hades Hall respectively. The General Studies Courses live in Hermes, Dionysus and Apollo Halls. The Support Course students live in Demeter and Artemis Hall and the Business Course Students live in Athena Hall. **Zeus Hall and Poseidon Hall are nearly identical, with each student getting their own room and having a large living area on the bottom floor with a kitchen area. **Hades Hall, as well as the others are much smaller than the other two. Students are paired with roommates and share a connecting bathroom with their neighbor. Entrance Exam The Atlas Academy entrance exam is an intense, rigorous test that all aspiring students must attend to. There is two parts to this exam. Written Exam The written exam is a fierce exam that the students must take. It has five parts including mathematics, English, science, reading and hero studies. The students are given two hours to complete the written exam. Any form of cheating is met with instant disqualification from the entire exam. Physical Exam The physical exam is the hardest part of this exam. Students are split into various groups and sent into large buildings full of obstacles, enemies and victims. Students will engage a 10 minute long battle where they will face off against 3 different types of villain *Villain 1 - Small, weak but fast robot that fires long ranged attacks (worth 1 point) *Villain 2 - Medium sized, quick robot that attacks with melee attacks (worth 2 points) *Villain 3 - Incredibly tough, tank of enemy. Attacks with slow, but giant and heavy attacks (worth 3 points) In each environment there will also be "victims" that the students can rescue. They are rescued when the students runs up to them and presses a button on the victim's chest. They earn 1 point per rescue. If they assist a peer they gain 2 points but if they attack another student they are disqualified. Category:Pandora910 Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Hero Schools Category:Schools